


Heishi

by smokeandsmores



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I wrote this at what? 2am, M/M, all in all this is shit, please take that into consideration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandsmores/pseuds/smokeandsmores
Summary: The death of a lover hits hard to a man who supposedly never feels anything but guilt. To once feel loved was a blessing, now it is a curse on the archer, Hanzo Shimada.





	Heishi

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally done at 2 am or something, so my bad if it's shitty.

HEISHI

The night was cold and the stars littered the sky as a cold wind whistled through the willow tree's branches. They covered him from being seen, like a curtain to hide the secrets. All the pitiful secrets.  
He sat on the cold, hard ground, his head hung as blood dripped from his nose, sliding down as a metallic taste filled his mouth. His eyes were shut and his black hair fell in front of him, wet from the rain, his face was wet from tears. His shoulders were hunched as he let out shaky breaths in candle light. A soft orange hue, a glow that could lull troubled soldiers to the deepest slumber.  
Tears slipped from his eyes as his lips quivered, an aching pain in his chest caught him off guard, it felt like it had stopped. Like gravity was tugging it down to the depths.  
The wind blew against his face, caressing his cheek as if his lover stood by him, holding him just like he was used to.  
But no... It was all in his head. So many things were.  
He had been used to lose; he had been the cause of lose and regretted it all. But he had never loved.  
Never imagined waking up to large arms pulling him close to a strong chest.  
Never imagined the soft touch of shy lips against his own... Soft touches that made his body feel electric. Affection.  
He had never dreamed of losing his love.  
He let a sob escape, not bothering to replace the raw emotion with the mask of annoyance.  
His love never deserved that. Never deserved him.  
Instead he leaned forward, his head on the wet dirt, his hair a mangled mesh, almost as bad as his emotions.  
The archer sobbed more and more, his heart being ripped from his chest as he muttered "Heishi..." pathetically.  
A cry for help.  
A comforting hand was placed on his back gently, causing him to turn and look.  
His face was red and botchy, his eyes blood shot as he smiled shakily.  
Soft blue eyes greeted him accompanied by a lopsided smile, a rosy blush on the other's cheeks as soft, white tufts blew in the wind delicately.  
Nothing was said as the archer shot up with a grin on his face, wrapping his arms around the other... but they passed through, the other fading, leaving as fog in the breeze.  
The archer fell to his knees again, hugging himself, clinging on as his grin faded into a sad smile, letting the sobbing return.  
"Please..." He grabbed his ragged, black locks and shut his eyes tightly, a pained expression upon his face.  
"Oh god, not again!"  
He sat back next to the dying candle light, his head hung as he heard the rain pouring from outside the shelter of the tree.  
He placed a hand to a stone grave, feeling its rough surface before tracing his fingers over the name.  
"Heishi."  
'Jack Morrison. A man of courage and bravery in times of fear.'


End file.
